Janus Branch
The Janus Branch is one of the five branches of the Cahill family. It was founded by Jane Cahill. Jonah Wizard is the only significant Janus to appear in all of the books, but his mother, Cora Wizard, the leader of the Janus, appears every now and then, along with his father, Broderick Wizard. 'History' Jane Cahill was the second-youngest Cahill (presumed first-youngest until people found out about Madeleine). She was closest to Luke because he cared for her and loved listening to her music and poetry. She was only ten years old when she saw Luke trying to convince his father to give him remaining clues in Gideon Cahill's lab just before the fire. Afterwards, she ran away to England with a broken heart, disguised herself as a man named John and became very famous. The only thing that alleviated her pain was her art. She passed this down her lineage through the serum, creating a line of people who cared more about art than anything else. This was demonstrated in One False Note ''where all the Janus were worrying more about rescuing the art in the stronghold than Dan and Amy escaping from the stronghold. 'Crest' The Janus crest (pictured to the below-left and right) is a green shield with a white wolf standing as if it was guarding something important with outstretched claws and a head, turned the opposite way, with its tongue flailing out like with the other branches. Below the crest , as with all Cahill family crests, is a greyish-silver scroll that reads "'JANUS'". The Janus' simpler crest (pictured right), is the same shield shape, just without the scroll, and only the head of the wolf is visable. 'Mascot' The Janus mascot is a wolf, with its head turned to the right with a bearing tongue, and its front paws clawing the air. It symbolizes the Janus' elegance and wisdom, but also the willingness to kill when necessary- all Janus have a natural gift in martial arts. 'Characteristics' Members of the Janus branch are very artistic and creative, but can also be extremely impulsive.They are writers, artists, designers and musicians. As revealed in ''The Emperor's Code, the Janus also excel in the martial arts, being beautiful and amazing to watch (unlike someone shooting a gun). Almost all famous directors, song writers, painters, or poets are from the Janus Branch, the artistic and creative branch. Janus' can use their talent for the good of the world, but they can also use it for the Hunt for the 39 Clues. 'Members of the Janus Branch' Founder *Jane Cahill Branch Leader(s): *Cora Wizard *Hamila Amad (ex-leader) *Spencer Langodeon (ex-leader) Historic Janus *Rick Riordan *Gordon Korman *Wolfgang Amedeus Mozart *Alfred Hitchcock *Mark Twain *Damien Hurst *Nannerl Mozart *Harry Houdini *Gervais Raoul Lufbery *Vincent Van Gogh *Pablo Picasso *John Lennon *Elvis Presly * Alessandro Cagliostro *Steven Spielberg *Emperor Puyi * Daniel Radcliffe * Marilyn Monroe * Mary Shelly * John Keats * Josephine Baker * Thomas Jefferson * Henry Morton Stanley * Sir Walter Raleigh * Ludwig II of Bavaria * George, Lord Byron * Fidelio Racco * Rembrandt van Rijn * Franz Schubert * Scott Joplin * Dr. Seuss * Charlie Chaplin * Jean-Michel Basquiat * Leopold Mozart * Gilbert Stuart * Gerturde Cahill (Gilbert Stuart's great grandmother) * Andy Warhol Janus Characters in the 39 Clues Series *Jonah Wizard *Cora Wizard *Maria Marapao *Ophir Dhupam *Sophie Watson *Hamila Amad *Spencer Langodeon Strongholds *Taj Mahal, India *Hollywood, USA *Budapest, Hungary *La Sagrada Familia, Spain *Roanoke,USA *Vienna, Austria *Red Fort, India *Rome, Italy *Venice, Italy *Lisbon, Portugal *Neuschwanstein Castle Tricks and Tools *Impersonations *Music Codes *Camouflage *Hiding Messages In Art and Buildings Dedicated To Art (Museums) *Library Codes *Disguises *Survaillance Vans *Clue-Inspired Films *Creativity Category:Branches of the Cahill family Category:Janus Category:Cahill Family Category:Families Category:Wizard Family Category:Authors Category:Deceased